The Performer
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction. A peculiar woman finds herself on the island of Fortuna. She encounters a man with hair of white and a infant with an incredible past. This island holds secrets of it's own but this woman holds a powerful secret of her own that can shatter reality of many. (Sparda/OC)


**Here are with another story you guys can enjoy. I grew up playing card games with one of them being Yu-Gi-Oh. My favorite deck I tended to use were the Fluffals, Edge Imps and their twisted counterparts Frightfurs. Despite them being killer toys because no joke, their Japanese name is translated to Deathtoy, I honestly thought they were just cool and adorable. Then getting into Devil May Cry just had me concoct this little story. I will warn you, there are things that aren't suited for children such as gruesome death, cursing, soft gore and bad puns. Hope you enjoy.**

_"Unbelievable! The Champion of Battleguards has been defeated by this Frightful Dancer! The winner and our newest champion, give it up for-!" "It appears no one is going to steal this crown as the Frightful Dancer once again crushes the competition! Can someone beat the beauty and her powerful beasts and put an end to her impressive winning streak?!" "It is a dark day. An incident in the last tournament has severely injured our beloved Frightful Dancer. Many weep for this performer's career for it has been forever destroyed by this life-changing injury." "The dueling community is now in mourning that the Frightful Dancer still hasn't been found. Been a few days since this retired duel performer had vanished and despite the effort of the police, no new clues have been found. We can only offer their family our condolences for the lost of a family member and an incredible legend."_

A lone figure had walked the daylight streets of Fortuna Island ignored by the hooded people that went about their business. The clanking of a prosthetic limb crackled amongst the quiet chatter. "How did I ended up on cultist island of all places? Who worships a demon?" Spoke a young feminine voice as pink eyes scanned the surroundings and concealed glares of the people. These pink orbs belonged to a youth.

This person had light blue hair with red tips held in a spiky ponytail, light peach skin with a hint of alabaster, a height of 5'8 and wore a black shirt with pink teeth marks on the back, a dark violet poncho that was torn around the edges, a pink headband with bear ears, a blood red kilt over black jeans though the crimson cloth appeared to be concealing something shaped like a jokester and hot pink shoes that were strangely designed to look like bear feet with one leg actually being pink metal crafted into almost bear like limb.

The person had a strawberry lollipop with a blueberry core in their mouth walking down the street with hands in their pockets. "Jeez. What's with the cold shoulder? Walk into town and these folks just stare like you're the Jersey Devil." The youth spoke. Being so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone in front of her. The young woman had bumped into a wall of flesh and fell on her rear. "Ow. Who put that wall here?" She groaned only to notice a gloved hand before her.

It belonged to a tall man with snow white slicked back hair, light icy blue eyes with a monocle over one of them, light peach skin and wore a purple long coat, red cravat, white shirt, black Italian slacks, black boots and white gloves. He had to be a foot taller than the young woman. "I am very sorry milady. I didn't see you there." A suave and smooth masculine voice came from the man that it almost made her melt as she took the offered hand and got up.

"It's alright. I should have paid attention to where I was going. My name is Velanova Perse." The young woman introduced with a smile, lollipop included. "Velanova Perse? What a very unique name. You may call me Sparda." The man spoke before noticing her leg. "Pray tell, what kind of armor is that?" Sparda questioned bending down to look at her prosthetic. "It's not armor. It's a prosthetic leg. I lost mine in an accident but a friend made me this custom one. He tried to model it after my toy bear Charlie." Velanova chuckled as the man stood up with a slight form on his face.

"I am very sorry for that insensitive mistake." Sparda said only for Velanova to wave it off. "It was just a simple misunderstanding. Honestly you been much nicer than the people around here. You haven't been giving me the stink eye." She chuckled. "For now, I must take my leave. I wish you a good day madam." Sparda said before walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

With a smile now present on her face, Velanova continued to explore her surroundings not aware of what she dropped. Sparda had walked into the park to see two younger men sitter on one of the park benches. Both had white hair and icy blue eyes but they were younger. One wore a long red coat, a black strap around his chest, black pants, fingerless gloves and black boots with a guitar case next to him. The other had their hair slicked back and wore a blue long coat, black shirt, black Italian slacks, black boots and blue hilted katana by his hip.

"Hey old man. You seemed to be in a good mood. You find the orphanage yet?" The one red questioned. "No, I haven't Dante but I did meet an interesting young lady. Apparently she's one of the few people that got onto the island as late but she seemed to be confused and almost lost." Sparda answered. "Father, there's something sticking out of your boot." The male in blue said as Sparda looked down at his feet.

There appeared to be a card caught in the rim. He picked it up to see that a brown back with a black vortex at the center but the front was very different. It displayed what looked like a pink almost toy like bear with small angel wings and wore a red ascot. The card had two numbers 1200 and 800, 3 orange stars and read Fluffal Bear. "Fluffal Bear? 'You can discard this card from the hand to set one Toy Vender from the deck onto the field. You can tribute this card to choose one Polymerization from your graveyard and add it to your hand.'" Sparda read as both twin males took a look at the card.

"Some sort of playing card? I don't recognize anything like this. Do you Vergil?" Dante asked the male in blue. "No. I don't waste valuable resources on children's games." Vergil retorted. "She must have dropped it when I bumped into her. It must be based on her favorite toy she told me about. The same one her fake leg is based off of." Sparda said thoughtfully. "Fake leg? You mean a prosthetic? That'll be easy to spot. Might bump into her while looking for Vergil's hellspawn." Dante chuckled only to get a glare from said male in coat.

'How the hell did this happen?' Thought Velanova as she looked down at the bundle in her arms while icy blue eyes peeled at her from it. She had walked by an old orphanage and only to see a hooded woman preparing to drown an innocent little baby. Motherly instincts kicking into overdrive, she snatched the baby from the bitch's hands and knocked her into the pool of water that would've been the child's grave. And like a bat out of hell, Velanova was gone with a white haired baby boy in tow.

Speaking of said baby, the infant was gargling to himself and looking at her with those beautiful cyan orbs. She looked at the blanket to see the name 'Nero' sewed into the black fabric. "What kind of meanie would drown an adorable baby like you? You are just a cute little boy, aren't you Nero?" Velanova cooed tickling the little child as he giggled happily. "I wonder if he would like some fruit milk? It's the only thing I have to drink that won't make him sick?" Velanova asked to herself.

As she was walking, she began to notice less of the townspeople and eerily more of those masked guards. These guards creeped her out from how every inch of them was covered in either cloth, metal or material of their masks but had this aura that screamed danger. Soon there were no more civilians but only the soldiers who called themselves the Order. 'I don't like this one bit. Looks like the starting of an ambush. And my Fluffal Bear disappeared so I can't make my bear puns. Guess I can settle with sheep puns.' Velanova thought as a soft breeze revealed a deck of cards in the holester.

The Order figures soon circles around her and blocked her path. "You know it's not polite to block someone's path, especially a lady who is caring for a hungry child." Velanova teased as the group were silent. "Hand over the subject and your life will be spared." One soldier spoke as Velanova raised an eyebrow. "Subject? This is a baby not an experiment? That's why you were going to let that woman drown a child? Honestly that is just sick." Velanova said glaring at all of them. She was unfazed that they took out weapons from swords to guns.

"I really don't want to expose a baby to violence but you guys leave me no choice. Come to my aid wooled warrior, Fluffal Sheep!" Velanova called as an orange light shine from the deck before a light shot out to the gasps of the soldiers. The light had transformed into an orange wooled toy like sheep with chibi green eyes, red, orange and pink curled wings and pink felt skin. "She summoned some sort of creature? A holy sheep?" They asked themselves.

"Magic of fusion activate, I trigger Polymerization! Merge this innocent Fluffal Sheep with the bindings of the twisted Edge Imp Chain! Chain of curses and wooled innocence. When two become one, the tortured judge shall wreak out justified penance!" Velanova chanted as chains suddenly shot out of her deck and doves into Fluffal Sheep's wool until every last bit was inside. The sheep's soon looked creepy and dead as a nasty smile tore it's maw.

"I fusion summon the resurrecting reaper, Frightfur Sheep!" She called the sheep exploded as something bigger and more terrifying crawled out. The child sized sheep had let out a giant destroyed rhino sized ram plush as giant cymbals welded with chains hung from the matted dirty wool, it's green eyes were now plastic, bulged and disturbed as a maw of vibrating chain teeth smiled sadistically, the small horns now bronze dirty cymbals as every leg was chopped and replaced with a symbol or a dirty rusted hook.

"It's a demon! She tainted an angelic creature into a demon! Witch! She's a witch!" They scream as guns were pointed. "Frightfur Sheep! Teach these boys that hurting innocent babies was a baaaaad move! Attack with Shepherd's Hangman!" Velanova called out as a barrage of chains bursted from the cymbals and struck out at every soldier. Their screams echoed in the distance followed by a distorted sheep bleating that sent shivers through people's spines.

Sparda's mood was souring very quickly. His grandson had been taken from the orphanage by some unknown. The boy's energy was small enough and then some of those soldiers had attacked them looking for something. They were disposed of but the fact they were attacking outsiders had him worried about Velanova. He still had her Fluffal Bear that he needed to return and the thoughts of returning to her corpse miffed him.

His sons could see his increased stress and looked worried. "Father! The card!" Vergil called out as Sparda stopped to look at Velanova's card. It was suddenly blinking orange before a light shot from it taking them by surprise. The light has soon morphed into the same bear on the card that stood before them. The bear was just as tall as Sparda and looked distressed. "That's a big teddybear! It just popped out of the card!" Dante exclaimed seeing the massive ursa.

Then they heard a distorted sheep bleating and that got the giant teddy bear running to find the source. "Never thought I say this but follow that teddy bear!" Sparda shouted as the three men went after the card become alive. Fluffal Bear had lead them to quite gruesome. From every lamppost or building, a soldier's body was hung by dark bronze chains in a macabre fashion. "Fuck. It's like walking into the freezer section of a butcher shop. Poor bastards." Dante said looking at all the bodies around them.

"Language!" A feminine voice cried out as the group looked up and Fluffal Bear looked really happy. Sitting on top of Frightfur Sheep was Velanova who held baby Nero in her arms. She had a baby bottle and was currently feeding him while a small green and white mouse with angel wings and a collar was munching on a donut on her shoulder. "Now that's a lambchop." Dante joked causing Velanova to giggle and Frightfur Sheep to look annoyed. "Great. More baaaad sheep puns. Shear me from this nonsense." The hellish sheep bleated while rolling its eyes.

"Velanova? You are a sorceress?" Sparda questioned. "Psychic Duelist is the correct term. Sorry about the disturbing scene boys. These guys are psychos. I hate child abusers especially ones who hurt this cute little guy." Velanova answered as they noticed the child's white hair peeking from the blanket. Vergil held in a growl hearing what those dead men were planning to do and glared at their hanging corpses. "What do you know? Little Bo Peep got your baby, Verg. Even bought some playmates while we were looking." Dante chuckled only to get sucker punched by the twin in blue.

"I should properly introduce myself. My name is Velanova Sullivan Perse, retired Duel Entertainment Champion of New Domino City. To my fans, they called me the Frightful Dancer for my lovely assistants, the Frightfurs, Fluffals and Edge Imps. My Frightfur Sheep Aries, Fluffal Mouse Nezu and my oldest childhood friend Fluffal Bear Charlie. By the way, thanks for bringing back Charlie. Does Nero belong to you guys?" Velanova asked.

"He is my grandson. My son Vergil had gotten a woman here pregnant without knowing. He ended up at that orphanage before you saved him from a worse fate. I thank you and your families for that. Though I do have a lot of questions." Sparda explained looking at everything around them. "I can see the resemblance. Snow White hair is a very beautiful trait to pass down and these baby blue eyes are too. Can we get off this island first? I rather be able to have a nice shower and a cup of tea without the constant danger of being attacked by cultists. Plus I think the little guy needs a nap." Velanova asked as a smile presented itself on Sparda's face.

He liked this woman already and couldn't wait to learn more about her. She is a good mother though from how happy his grandson is. Though, what is Duel Entertainment and a Psychic Duelist? Whatever the case is, things have certainly changed. They just hoped it was for the better and not the worst. When a gentleman meets a young maiden, both secrets to hide, on an island where danger was constant on every side.

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed. See ya in the next duel.**


End file.
